


Caught

by rabesgoodeday



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AU, F/F, Lesbian Sex, a prompt that came to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabesgoodeday/pseuds/rabesgoodeday
Summary: Post-divorce Hank catches Cordelia with the gardener.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lxdyinwhite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxdyinwhite/gifts).



> One of those idea's that randomly came into my head before i fell asleep, sorry its so short, if you think i should make it a full length things let me know

Cordelia had officially divorced Hank, it had been a month since she caught him cheating and told him to pack all his shit and leave. Hank was determined to try and win Cordelia back.

Hank walked up the stairs to what was once their bedroom, but something was off, he could feel it. He walked up to the bedroom door to someone screaming coming from behind it. NOt a bad scream, quite the opposite. It was an unfamiliar yell, it wasn't Cordelias.

“Sounds like someone is getting fucked, poor soul doesn't even have her making a noise” 

Hank opened the door lightly and looked in, he did not expect what he saw. 

Cordelia was pressed face down into the mattress a moaning mess. Hank had never seen Cordelia so ruined; normal dominant and strong headmistress Cordelia Goode was gone. Her mascara was running down her face, leaving black streaks on her cheeks that leaked onto the once white comforter. He stood and took more of the scene in, not aroused but curious. He followed the hand holding Cordelia down and saw the last person he’d expect. Then it dawned on him.

Thats the fucking gardener she hired 

He couldn't deny the woman, Misty was her name, was beautiful. Misty clad only in a sports bra and from what he can tell a black strapon, he watched as Misty pounded into his Ex-wife from behind.

“I know ya love this doll, being all ruined right?.” Misty said low and dirty, gripping Cordelia’s hips tighter thrusting into her at an almost brutal pace. Misty slapped her ass, “Answer me” she said demanding. Cordelia could hardly form a sentence, “YES, yes ma’am.” 

Misty, satisfied with her answer, roughly pulled Cordelia, turning her around so they were facing each other so that Cordelia could ride her.   
“Cmon baby, you gotta work for it.” Cordelia whined loudly as she rode Misty. Hank had no idea Cordelia was into any of this. 

Cordelia moaned loudly as she came, Misty gripping her throat roughly. Cordelia came down from her high breathless, Misty still inside of her. 

“You okay baby girl?” Misty asked gently, kissing Cordelia's cheek. Foreheads knocking together,   
“Yes, I love you so much,” Cordelia said.  
Hank slipped out of the room quietly. He knew he didn't stand a chance, they loved each other, Cordelia loved her so clearly, and Misty fucked better than him.

**Author's Note:**

> LIKEE I said sorry its so short, If i should do more lmk! thank you for reading


End file.
